Some vehicles are paired with a wireless key fob. These vehicles typically perform an action based on commands sent from the wireless key fob. The vehicle identifies the key fob via a unique key fob ID. The vehicle authenticates the key fob via a rolling code. Authentication via a rolling code is susceptible to a roll jammer (also called a “rolljam”) attack, which is discussed in detail below.